Bla bla bla
by NoPastLand
Summary: – ¿What the hell… with this song? ¡La fucking letra no tiene sentido! –. Un día aburrido, una nueva canción hace nacer la determinación en Alfred, ahora estaba totalmente decidido, se le confesaría a Arthur.


**Declaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son parte del anime Hetalia el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Canción:** Bla bla bla – Jumbo

**Advertencias:** Tontes de cierto estadounidense en todo momento. Ya saben… Alfred y su fabulosa "lógica".

* * *

><p>Un típico día en la sala de juntas, la ausencia del orden reinaba, además de que cada nación está inmersa en sus propios asuntos. Estados Unidos no era la excepción, al ver que nadie le prestaba atención a sus "geniales ideas", menos Arthur quien estaba librando una batalla verbal con Francia, decidió sacar su iPod para escuchar la nueva canción de un grupo que México le había recomendado, no era fan de la música mexicana (o eso creía él) por lo que no estaba muy convencido, aunque de igual manera terminó dando play a la canción. <p>

_**Suena en mi cabeza, suena una frase**_  
><em><strong>Suena en mi cabeza, esa melodía.<strong>_  
><em><strong>¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué significa todo esto? ... No lo sé.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suena diferente, soy yo quien soy.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suena en mí tu voz y en el eco que resuena.<strong>_

– _¿What the hell… with this song? __¡La fucking letra no tiene sentido!, debería cambiarla, pero tiene una melodía algo contagiosa. Bien, la escucharé, de todas formas no tengo mucho por hacer _–pensaba el americano mientras seguía escuchando atento la letra de aquella poco usual canción. 

_**Si el sonido transmitiera otra información.**_  
><em><strong>Si mis palabras dijeran algo relevante para uno solo.<strong>_

–_Umm no está tan mal, hasta me siento identificado en su letra, me recuerda a Iggy… si tan sólo me mirara a mí y no a ese bastardo, yo no tendría por qué estar escuchando estas canciones en español y autocompadeciéndome, esto es totalmente opuesto al comportamiento de un héroe –_se recriminaba a sí mismo por su aparente anti–heroico comportamiento. 

_**Bla Bla Bla significa "Te Amo" **_  
><em><strong>Bla Bla Bla significa que todo está bien.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bla Bla Bla nunca pude decirte adiós.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bla Bla Bla nunca tuve el valor de pedir perdón.<strong>_

– _¿Bla? Mmm bla… ¡ah! Ahora lo entiendo, con una simple exclamación puedo decirle a Iggy todo lo que siento por él, todo aquello que siempre me he guardado, ahora sólo debo tomar valor para poder decírselo_ –trataba de animarse mentalmente, aunque aún tenía sus dudas. 

_**Rueda como rueda, la máquina, el reloj.**_  
><em><strong>Suena como suena, esta canción.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suena en los latidos de un corazón<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que nunca buscó una pretensión.<strong>_

– _¡Yes! Sé lo que haré cuando termine la reunión, hablaré con Inglaterra y le diré las cosas claras ¡sí! Exacto, eso haré y después voy… voy a ¡besarlo! ¡Sí! Y después… _–comenzó a sonrojarse imaginando toda la gama de opciones que podía hacer con el inglés. 

_**Si mis palabras transmitieran una emoción**_  
><em><strong>Y si mis palabras se desplazan solas por este renglón.<strong>_

Mientras Alfred estaba rojo como los tomates de Antonio, Inglaterra daba por finalizada su batalla contra Francis en la cual resultó, como usualmente, victorioso. Volteó al lugar donde estaba sentado Estados Unidos y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. – ¿_En qué me equivoque?_– pensaba el pobre de Arthur con unas cuantas lagrimitas en los ojos, ya que Alfred estaba babeándose como si hubiera visto a la hamburguesa más grande del mundo. 

_**Bla Bla Bla significa "Te Amo"**_  
><em><strong>Bla Bla Bla significa que todo está bien.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bla Bla Bla nunca pude decirte adiós.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bla Bla Bla nunca tuve el valor de pedir perdón.<strong>_

Finalmente, después de lo que a Alfred le pareció una eternidad una vez que dejó de imaginar perversiones con el inglés, la junta llegó a su fin.  
>Rápidamente Alfred corrió hacia donde se encontraba Arthur <em>–Por fin, hoy te confesaré todo, no podrás escapar de mí más tiempo querido Iggy –<em>con esa determinación y un poco de perversión en sus ojos, se fue acercando al británico. 

_**Suena diferente, soy yo quien soy.**_  
><em><strong>Suena en mí tu voz y en el eco que resuena en los dos.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gira como gira, la vida se va.<br>No es ser fatalistas es decir que todo tiene un final.**_

El sentido de alerta de Arthur se activó, obligándolo a voltear para observar como Alfred se le iba acercando (prácticamente corriendo) – ¡¿What the fuck?! –gritó alarmado pues la cara de Estados Unidos tenía una expresión made in Russia. 

_**Bla Bla Bla significa "Te Amo"**_  
><em><strong>Bla Bla Bla significa que todo está bien.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bla Bla Bla nunca pude decirte adiós.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bla Bla Bla nunca tuve el valor de pedir perdón.<strong>_

Justo cuando Arthur iba a salir corriendo de la sala de juntas, Alfred lo sujeta de la muñeca –Suéltame emancipado, ¿qué rayos te pasa? –preguntó un tanto asustado, –Debo decirte algo Inglaterra –respondió el otro de manera seria con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, – ¿A si?, ¿y qué es tan importante? –el cuerpo del inglés comenzó a tensarse por la seriedad del menor, ver a Alfred con esa postura era algo en demasía extraño. 

_**Bla Bla Bla si este mundo esta roto**_  
><em><strong>Bla Bla Bla porqué no lo arregla Dios.<br>Bla Bla Bla no te juego el dedo en la boca**_

–Arthur…– hace una notable pausa –bla bla bla –suelta sin más el estadounidense, mostrando una sonrisa y liberando la mano de su ex tutor.  
>En esos momentos la expresión de Arthur era un teatro, estaba todo descolocado intentando encontrarle sentido a las palabras del menor.<br>– ¡¿Para decirme semejante estupidez me hiciste perder mi tiempo?! –gritaba completamente colérico el británico – ¡Eres un mocoso idiota!, tantos años de enseñarte a hablar ¿para que me vengas con este tipo de tropiezos? –Arthur no cabía en sí debido al enojo, mientras que Alfred estaba con cara de cachorro incomprendido.  
>Después de que Inglaterra acabara de expresar su opinión sobre la forma de expresarse del menor con todo su repertorio de "mejoradores de frase" alias groserías, éste se fue echando humo por la cabeza literalmente, dejando a Estados Unidos solo en la sala de juntas.<p>

Alfred se sentía rechazado, mas recapituló todo lo acontecido y se dio cuenta de que su confesión no fue la mejor y más clara del mundo, – ¿En qué estaba pensando? –se reprochaba a sí mismo –seguramente Iggy ni siquiera ha escuchado esa canción, ¡Lo tengo! Lo alcanzaré y luego haré que escuche la canción, ¡así sabrá de qué hablo!, mis ideas definitivamente son fantásticas –iba muy contento el americano por los pasillos del edificio para reuniones, hasta que minutos después se dio cuenta de un detalle crucial –esperen… ¿Inglaterra sabe español? – Eso si que sería un problema, ahí fue cuando Alfred tuvo otra idea heroica e inteligente –Le pediré a España que le enseñe un poco y problema resuelto –Así con tan bien pensados planes Estados Unidos salió del edificio en busca de su querido británico para darle la buena nueva de que aprendería español.

_**Con sinceridad te digo, Bla Bla Bla.**_

* * *

><p>Decidí darle una "manita de gato" a esto, ustedes me dirán si está mejor o peor. Por cierto, sé que no se debería usar "Iggy" por etc. razones, pero me da igual, me gusta y a quien no le parezca pues que triste, no le puedo dar gusto a todo el mundo.<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
